


hey hey flower boy

by peppersnot



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, also they are both losers, pure fluff and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppersnot/pseuds/peppersnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin reads Gou's magazines. So does Haru, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey hey flower boy

**Author's Note:**

> they're complete dorks and this is my last fic for these two. unless i get requests, but otherwise..i just don't have much inspiration for them anymore. part of 100 theme challenge for the theme 'kiss'

Rin is not ashamed to admit that he reads Gou’s dumb magazines. Okay, no, that’s a lie. He’s very ashamed to admit it. He would never admit it. He will take this to the grave, and nobody will ever find out. Not Gou, not Sousuke, not the Iwatobi team, not his own team, and definitely,  _definitely_ not Haru.

He doesn’t even want to think about that. Haru finding out he reads the Cosmopolitan. God, no. Never.

He has the excuses (alternately called lies, which is what they actually are) all planned out, of course – he does not enjoy them, he happened to pick it up and was only looking through it, he was looking for money that Gou leaves all over the place, and in extreme cases where neither of them works:  _it’s a good way to waste time._

Because it is, and everyone will admit this. Even Sousuke and Haru. Maybe. Well, Sousuke would, since Sousuke reads romance novels. Which means Sousuke can’t really make fun of him for reading magazines but  _Haru_  –

Okay, so Haru also reads romance novels but he does it with suchan apparent lack of interest that Rin isn’t sure what he thinks of them, and can hence, not predict what Haru’s reaction to Cosmopolitan would be. Which is why he would never tell Haru. Never, ever.

But that doesn’t mean he can’t use the tips and tricks he reads on Haru. Because really, if it can work when used by girls, it’d work for him too. Well, the ‘Seduce your man in seconds’ article worked –  _oh, how it worked_  – the rest probably will too. Probably.

Sometimes, Rin wonders what would happen if he used one of those tips on Haru and then told him – jokingly – “I read that in Cosmo, hahaha!”

Maybe he’d let it slip, in some moment of courage, but then he’d blush a colour deeper than his hair, and run away, and then maybe start cursing if Haru ever dares mention it to him after that. Which he will. Every time he can. Every kiss, every touch, every look; Haru will mention Cosmo magazines, and Rin’s life will be ruined.

Which is why the magazines are very helpful, but also a lot of trouble. Because Rin actually  _wants_  to tell Haru. Rin  _wants_ to laugh about it with Haru and tell him excitedly where he learnt how to do whatever, but unfortunately, that comes with embarrassment and humiliation, and Rin isn’t prepared for that.

“Onii-chan!”

Hurriedly, Rin hides the magazine in his hand under his pillow and picks up his phone, where a game of Temple Run has been paused, waiting for a moment of intrusion so he can pretend to have been playing all this time. He looks at Gou in what he hopes looks like annoyance when she comes in.

“What do you want?”

She gives him a look, that he knows can see  _riiiight_  through him, and is only thankful when she doesn’t say anything about it.

“Haruka-senpai is downstairs,” she says. “Mom’s talking to him, but he says he wants to go ice-skating, so you should get ready.”

Rin blinks at her back as she leaves. Haru is here? And he wants to go  _ice-skating_? What is happening to the world? But this is a date, isn’t it? And Haru isn’t usually one for spontaneity so, Rin thinks, he should avail this opportunity as best he can. Whatever this ‘opportunity’ is, anyway.

Haru is talking to Gou when he descends downstairs and they stop abruptly when they see him, which is obviously suspicious. Gou looks thrilled and mischievous, and Haru looks somewhat embarrassed, which is even stranger, and Rin reminds himself that with secrets like his own, he is not in any position to make other people tell him theirs. So he doesn’t ask.

“Let’s go?”

Haru nods and takes his hand, whispering something to Gou as he leaves. Rin thinks it was maybe a ‘thanks’ and that makes him so much more curious as to  _what the hell is going on here_ but he stops himself from asking. If it’s any of his business, he’ll find out eventually.

Not that it makes him any less curious, but there isn’t really much he can do about that.

“So what brought this on?” He asks, as they walk towards the frozen-over lake. It’s cold, and Haru’s nose is turning red in an unbelievably cute way, making Rin want to poke it, but he keeps his hands to himself.

“Nothing,” Haru replies, looking down at his feet, and now his face is as red as his nose. “I felt like going ice-skating with you, that’s all.”

“Are you sure that’s  _all_  you wanted to do?” Rin nudges him, smirking, and Haru scowls.

“Yes, actually,” he snaps. “And then if you want you can come back to my place.”

“So you  _did_ have something else in mind.”

“I did not. I said if  _you_ want, and if you do, you’d be imposing, but I’ll put up with it.”

“Rude,” Rin laughs and throws an arm around Haru’s shoulders. “You love me, admit it.”

Haru rolls his eyes and stays quiet for the rest of the time they spend walking.

-oOo-

The lake is crowded by the time they get there. Rin had assumed it would be, because it’s the middle of winter, and the lake is frozen over perfectly at this time. There are more couples here, he notices, than he’s ever seen in one place. There are a few groups of friends looking out of place among the romantic atmosphere and suddenly, Rin feels strange to think that he’d be on the ice holding hands and skating among so many people with Haru. Embarrassing? Kind of, in an exciting way.

They put on their skates and Haru leads him onto the ice. He’s surprisingly stable, and he glides with an elegance that reminds Rin of Haru’s swimming. He’s admittedly a little jealous, that Haru is so talented at so much.

“Rin,” Haru says, when they reach a more secluded spot, turning abruptly and almost making Rin fall over. “Oh. Sorry.”

“I’m fine. What’s up?”

Haru pauses, and his cheeks turn redder than they were, and Rin can tell it’s not because of the cold. His eyes dart to both sides, and then he pulls Rin closer and places his hands around his waist, looks at his lips. Rin swallows, and Haru looks back up at his eyes before he slowly leans in and kisses him.

And it’s not like they haven’t kissed before, of course they have, but this – this kiss is different.  _So different._

It’s not open mouthed or anything, it’s a chaste press of Haru’s lips against his own, but it sends tingles down to his toes and shivers down his spine, and makes his knees weak until Rin finds himself slumped against Haru because he can’t stand properly.

They part and Haru smiles, looking down at him. Rin blinks and gives a shaky grin back as he tries to stand back straight. He feels lightheaded and happy and all he wants is to go back home and hug Haru and demand more kisses like this one because holy  _shit –_

“If I tell you something,” Haru mutters, still holding him by the waist. “Will you laugh?”

 “I’ll try not to,” Rin replies and snorts when Haru scowls at him. “Okay, okay, I won’t. What is it?”

“That…just now…”

“The kiss?” Haru nods. “What about it?”

Haru looks at his feet, cheeks reddening even further. “Did you like it?”

“W-wha - ? W-well, yeah, o-obviously! Where did that come from?”

“I learnt it from one of Gou’s magazines,” Haru says, so fast, it takes Rin a minute to process the words.

_What._

“You read Gou’s magazines.”

“You promised you wouldn’t laugh. Also I don’t read, present tense. I  _read_. Past tense. Once.”

“And you used a trick on me.”

Haru scowls and pinches his arm. “You shut up, you use them on me too.”

Rin sputters and turns a furious shade of red. Oh god, he wasn’t being subtle at all. “W-whatever! You like it!”

“True,” Haru says, smiling. “I do like it.”

It takes Rin a minute to blush, and he turns away, unable to respond, taking Haru’s hand and leading him towards the center of the lake.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr@candylit


End file.
